


"That's a good one, tell it again!" (XIII)

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [13]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The thirteenth in a series of 55 word stories.





	"That's a good one, tell it again!" (XIII)

_**“That’s a good one, tell it again!”** _

_If I could dislocate my mouth wide open just for you, know that I would do it!_

_To have a gaping maw, always staring back at you in surprise, shock and awe...  
_

_It’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?_

_Someone to always be interested in what you’re saying?_


End file.
